1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to liquid dispensing and more particularly to an improved terminal orifice processor for mixing and aerating a first and a second liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of liquid dispensing devices have been provided by the prior art for mixing a first liquid and a second liquid. One particular type of liquid dispensing device relates to the mixing of a concentrate with a diluent. In this type of liquid dispensing device, a liquid concentrate is mixed with a larger volume of liquid diluent for producing a final liquid mixture. Liquid dispensing devices for mixing a liquid concentrate with a liquid diluent have found widespread use for a number of applications including the mixing and dispensing a consumable liquids. When a liquid dispensing device was used for dispensing consumable liquid, the liquid dispensing device must be constructed in a manner to be periodically cleaned in order to maintain the wholesomeness of the consumable liquid.
One significant advancement in the dispensing of consumable liquids from a concentrate is the invention set forth in our U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,047. U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,047 discloses a pump and mixing device for pumping a liquid from a container and mixing with a diluent. The pump and mixing device comprises a body member having an input body portion and an output body portion with a flexible wall defining a pumping chamber between the input body portion and the output body portion. The input body portion has an input aperture for enabling the liquid to flow from the container into the input body portion. The output body portion has an output aperture communicating with the flowing diluent. An input one-way valve is disposed in the input aperture for permitting the flow of liquid only from the container to the pumping chamber whereas an output one-way valve is disposed in the output aperture for permitting the flow of liquid only from the pumping chamber. A motive device reciprocates the output body portion relative to the input body portion between a first and a second position for causing liquid to flow from the container through the input one-way valve into the pumping chamber when the output body portion is moved into the first position and for causing liquid to flow from the pumping chamber through the output one-way valve to mix with the diluent when the output body portion is moved into the second position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,047 was reduced to practice in a beverage vending machine for pumping a liquid concentrate from a container and mixing the concentrate with a diluent. The beverage vending machine mixed various liquid concentrates with water diluent to provide a consumable liquid. The aforesaid beverage vending machine had the advantage of utilizing a disposable pump and mixing device connected to a container storing the liquid concentrate. After the depletion of the liquid concentrate, the pump and mixing device as well as the container was discarded thus eliminating the need for periodic cleaning. The beverage vending machine manufactured under U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,047 found rapid substantial commercial success.
Although the beverage vending machine manufactured under U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,047 remains a successful commercial product to the present day, the beverage vending machine required an improvement in three areas. Firstly, some products were not entirely mixed by the pump and mixing device upon discharge at the terminal orifice of the beverage vending machine. In general this was not a significant problem since the concentrate and the diluent was further mixed upon falling into a drinking container. Secondly, the pump and mixing device did not adequately aerate the mixture of the concentrate and the diluent. Thirdly, the pumping speed of the pump and mixing device was slow compared to some conventional beverage vending machines.
Therefore is an object of this invention is to provide a terminal orifice processor for processing a first and a second liquid emanating from a discharging aperture that improves upon our prior inventions.
Another object of this invention is to provide a terminal orifice processor for processing a first and a second liquid that mixes the first and second liquids.
Another object of this invention is to provide a terminal orifice processor for processing a first and a second liquid to aerate the first and second liquids.
Another object of this invention is to provide a terminal orifice processor for processing a first and a second liquid that enables first and second liquids to be pumped at a higher speed.
Another object of this invention is to provide a terminal orifice processor for processing a first and a second liquid to be retrofitted into existing beverage vending machines.
Another object of this invention is to provide a terminal orifice processor for processing a first and a second liquid that is inexpensive to add to beverage vending machines.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.